A Cure for Insomnia
by Misstress of Mercy
Summary: Hermione Granger has had trouble sleeping and will do anything to get to sleep. What she doesn't know is that she isn't alone.
1. Experimentation

Hermione Granger had a problem. She hadn't cared at first, just worked - and suffered - through it, but it was beginning to wear on her. Often she would stay up past three, even four, in the morning working on homework and making sure each individual piece was, without question, perfect. Recently, though, after she had packed up her school supplies and crawled into bed, expecting to fall asleep almost immediately, sleep had begun evading her. At first it would just take her a bit longer to fall asleep, maybe an hour, but then it became increasingly difficult for her to get to sleep until she came to this point, the point where almost every night was an all-nighter.

This past night had been her third night with no sleep at all and her school work showed for it. Her hand was no longer the first up in class, her notes and essays were now riddled with spelling errors and mistaken ink splotches. In Transfiguration she was so tired she couldn't even turn a rat into a cup.

Frustrated and tired she stomped up to her room, determined to get some sleep. Mind over matter, she'd will herself to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, she still had had no luck. Her mind wandered aimlessly on a random, hazy path until it stumbled upon something one of her Muggle cousins had said to her a while back. She had loathed that cousin and, at the time, had thought of her as a slut. But what she had said as they were washing dishes next to each other was something Hermione was not above trying now. Her cousin had stated, in the matter-of-fact tone with which Hermione could rattle off curses and their counter curses, that one of the many ways in which masturbation was good was that it helped women sleep easier. Her cousin had even had the audacity to turn to her and tell Hermione that, "It also helps with stuck-up people, you should try it sometime."

Of course, at the time, Hermione had ignored her cousin's remarks, assuming that they were just said to rile her. But the words came back to her now and Hermione realized that she'd do anything just to be able to sleep again, even this thing she thought she'd never do. Trembling, out of fear or excitement she did not know, she placed a charm on her roommates that would keep them asleep and utterly oblivious to what was going on around them.

She took a couple of deep breaths before slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. Exposed to the cool night air, her nipples hardened into pert little peaks. Hermione had never seen her body do such things before - and it fascinated her. She cupped the warm mounds of flesh in her hands, feeling their softness and their heat. Sliding her hand up over her left nipple, she slowly ground her palm into the hard peak and the flesh. She felt a fire burning low-slung on her hips and she was beginning to get wet. Still grinding her left breast, she took her right nipple and pinched it lightly, feeling the shock that it sent between her legs. She moaned softly when she tugged it away from her body and then pressed it back towards her ribcage.

This felt so much better than she had ever expected and she hadn't even gotten started yet. Hermione took her right hand up and stuck her fingers in her mouth, moistening them and teasing them with her tongue, all the while keeping up the ministrations to her left breast. Slowly, building up her tension, she ghosted her wet fingers over her breast again, but continued down to her pajama pants and panties. She hooked her thumb into both waistbands at the same time and slid her pale legs free from them.

This was it, she knew, after the next step there would be no turning back, no denying she had done this. She dropped her hand between her thighs, cupping her womanly folds with the whole of her hand. Involuntarily, her hips bucked against her hand. She could feel her wetness, her readiness against her palm.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully parted her lower lips, she could feel that they were hot and swollen. Instinctively she found her clit first, she moaned aloud when her fingers came in contact with her little bud. She rolled the button in a circular motion, counterclockwise from the hand still grinding into her left breast. Suddenly, unconsciously, she plunged her index finger into her center. She gasped at the new contact. Her finger probed around, trying to find her pleasure spot. Though unsuccessful, she had succeeded in readying her tight pussy for the addition of another finger and then another. Thrusting in and out of herself with her hips gyrating toward her hand, she could feel herself nearing her climax.

Suddenly a smug voice filled the dark room, "Well, well, well, somebody's been a bad girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: My first story of this sort, I have the next chapter written and require only the incentive (i.e. reviews) to post it. I'd really like to know how you think I did and who you think this mystery man is.**


	2. The First Punishment

_"Suddenly a smug voice filled the dark room, "Well, well, well, somebody's been a bad girl.""_

Quickly, Hermione clamped her legs shut, twisting them at the knees. She tried to cover up her breasts and the obvious signs of her arousal as the stared into the darkness for the owner of that voice. He stepped closer to her bed and she gasped - she knew that thin frame and silvery-blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione pulled her blankets to her chin swearing, "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

His eyes were dark and hot as they regarded her, "I think a more adequate question would be in regards are to what _you_ are doing, Granger."

"Sod off," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over the blanket and her chest.

Draco was having none of that, though, he grabbed the blanket and yanked it down, revealing her naked body. He untwisted her legs and slowly moved his hand up the inside of her thigh, getting closer and closer to her center, which was still highly aroused from her previous activities. Hermione couldn't help her body's natural reactions, her breath hitched and her pulse quickened.

Just as his knuckles were about to brush her clit, he stopped and slid his long-fingered hand down a bit. His other hand joined it resting midway up her thighs. At an agonizingly slow pace, he spread her legs to reveal to him her engorged pussy. Grinning like a devil, he bent his head down between her legs and looked up into her eyes.

He spoke heavily, making sure his breath tickled her sensitive nerves causing her to let out a low moan, "Do you want this, Granger? Do you really want this?"

The lack of sleep must have been wearing on her more than she had previously believed, because Hermione's eyes nearly rolled back in her head and she whimpered, thrusting her hips forward, despite the fact that she was thrusting them toward her arch-enemy. Draco kissed her nether lips, closing and opening them with his tongue, sending weird, sparking sensations throughout her body. Then, starting at her very base, he ran his tongue slowly along her weeping folds, much to Hermione's dismay, sliding right over her hole.

Hermione shrieked in frustration, trying to thrust her hips forward, but his hands on her waist kept her pinned to the bed. His tongue rolled over her little bud, causing her to whimper loudly, this new sensation was light years better than just her own fingers. His mouth continued up, past her belly button to her breasts. He took the right one in his mouth and swirled the nipple against his tongue.

Speaking around her hard peak, he growled, "You've been caught doing a very bad thing, Granger, and you will suffer the consequences." With that, he bit down on her nipple. Hard. Hermione screamed in pain and again as Draco turned to the other one. "Promise you'll be a good girl from now on?"

She'd do anything to stop his teeth, so she whimpered her consent, fully intending to break her promise.

Grinding his teeth with indecision (over her pained nipples), he finally consented and lowered his head back down.

Once again, Draco's blonde head was between her legs and her clit was in his mouth. He sucked hard on the little bud, rolling it with his tongue. Hermione could feel the climax she'd failed to reach herself, riding low and insistent along her hips as his teeth - gently this time - grazed her bud.

She moaned, "Draco, Draco, I need-"

She never finished her sentence because his tongue had suddenly plunged into her, penetrating her. He sought that one spot that would rock her world, probing and thrusting with wild abandon. With Draco's tongue prodding inside of her, Hermione trembled, on an edge. Then he found her G-spot which sent her crashing into an orgasm that blew her mind and squeezed her walls tight around Draco's tongue. Her head was fuzzy, but not just from an insane lack of sleep. Her orgasm shut down her brain, sending only messages of intense pleasure. Greedily, he drank up all her juices as they shot into his mouth and onto his face.

Finished, he rose just as suddenly as he had entered, looked her in the eyes and hissed, "You've been a very bad girl, Hermione, and I don't think this will begin to cover your punishment." With her brain still addled from her first ever orgasm, she failed to notice how, but he'd managed to melt back into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note: Congratulations to Jenny for guessing correctly, she wins...nothing. I'm thinking I'm probably going to be updating this story three, maybe four, more times; hopefully once a day, but I promise nothing. Reviews also encourage me not to procrastinate.**


	3. Public Punishment

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. My iPod is broken so I'm afraid I will be writing much less, although I still have a plan for this story. Reviews, please.**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and vibrant. The previous night had felt amazing and she'd fallen asleep mere minutes after Malfoy had left. She had slept a deep, dreamless sleep for hours. Quite frankly, Hermione couldn't recall the last time she'd felt so rested. But there was one problem, one bad thing about the night and his name was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. It just had to be Draco Malfoy, the slimy Slytherin git that had been her arch-enemy since they were first years. It is was Draco goddamn Malfoy whose tongue had caused those amazing sensations as it probed deep within her. It was Draco Malfoy who had sent her into her first ever orgasm, riding out waves of pleasure, before falling into the best sleep she'd had in ages. It was Draco Malfoy who'd called her a mudblood. It was Draco Malfoy whose teeth had ground hard against her sensitive nipples - they were still a little sore. But as she thought about his promise, that her "punishment" was not over, she could feel her body get excited. She felt herself in the middle of one of the most classic battles: the body's desires versus the mind's desires. Her arch-enemy had overnight turned into the sexiest man alive.

None of her roomates were awake yet. They all slumbered heavily on. Hermione was dressed and halfway out the door when she realized that they all still slept because in her extacy, she had forgotten to lift the sleeping charm from them. Smirking at the thought of what might have happened had she not noticed until later that night, she flicked her wand and removed it before darting out the door.

Laughing to herself as she dashed down to the Common Room, she felt positively giddy and was almost looking forward to seeing the back of Malfoy's blonde head in Potions. The same blonde head that, not ten hours ago, had been bobbing between her legs. Hermione squirmed at the thought, trying to keep her panties from rubbing against her as she made her way toward breakfast.

Through the entire meal she kept her eyes on her plate, ashamed to be around the other Gryffyndors and afraid to look at Malfoy. She choked down some food then half-ran half-walked to Potions.

When she enterred the classroom, Professor Snape glanced up at her, "Miss Granger, early again, maybe you should consider buying a watch. Five points from Gryffyndor."

Cheeks burning, Hermione moved to sit in her accustomed seat, in the precise middle of the room, but Snape interrupted her, "No, Miss Granger, I have assigned partners for this lesson. You and your partner are seating back there." He pointed to the furthest desk, in a shadowy corner of the classroom.

"But sir," she cried reproachfully. "I don't think I'll be able to see!"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Students began to trickle into the classroom, Proffesor Snape gave each of them their new seat with a certain amount of disdain in his voice. Ron and Harry were seated far away, up in the front of the room. The class had mostly filed in, but the seat beside Hermione remained empty until the very last second when none other than Draco Malfoy marched in and sat down next to her.

Blushing furiously, Hermione bowed her head and examined the desk. It was long enough to spread out one person's notebook and such, but with two people it was cramped. Malfoy's chair was almost touching hers. She could smell his scent: aftershave and a bit of ash. No, she shouldn't be thinking that, she needed to concentrate on the desk. It had a lip in front that went nearly to the floor which hid all but Hermione's feet from view.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on her knee and it was inching its way upward. She turned at glared at it's owner who smirked in return, "I told you your punishment wasn't over. The class won't notice unless you cry out. Don't even think about calling me out on this either, no one would believe you."

His hand was now beneath her skirt, making her body hum with hunger. Her need for his touch was moistening her panties. But still her mind screamed, "No, no, no! That's Draco Malfoy! He's your enemy! Stop this now." Hermione's body would not obey, she opened her legs slightly as his fingers touched through her panties. She thought she heard him chuckle upon feeling how wet she already was.

Suddenly it dawned on her and she tried to twist away, but there was nowhere to twist to. She remained with his hand up her skirt but hissed, "You mangey git, you asked Proffessor Snape to organize this specifically!"

His gaze was heated, "Because you've been a very bad girl, Granger."

With that, he pushed aside the soaked cloth of her panties and plunged a finger deep within her folds. She gasped loudly and as her classmates turned to stare at her she tried to pass it off as a sneeze, wiping her nose. Meanwhile, the long finger inside of her swirled around, stretching her walls and probing her core.

Slightly rocking her hips, Hermione bit her knuckle to stifle a moan. Slowly, the long, white finger was withdrawn from her center, wet with her juices. Malfoy trailed the wetness down to her knee and back up again. The heel of his palm ground against her through her panties and Hermione hissed, "Merlin's beard!"

"You like that, Granger?" Malfoy growled as he rubbed his hand harder against the soaked fabric. "You're a naughty, dirty girl."

Screw it, Hermione thought. The fact that he was Draco Malfoy didn't matter anymore. She needed his fingers in her pussy, she needed to orgasm in the classroom. "Yes," she whispered, thrusting her hips against his hand. "Yes."

Malfoy slid his finger beneath the fabric of her panties and slowly ran a finger up the length of her slit. Moistening his fingers with her salty juices, he reached back up and rolled Hermione's clit in agonizingly slow circles. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she found she had to grasp the edges of her chair for support.

She almost screamed aloud when he brought his fingers together and pinched the sensitive nub. His ministrations were no longer slow and gentle, he was moving fast and harsh. His persistent fingers sroked up and down her length, rubbing her bud of nerves.

Hermione could feel her climax coming on, she ground herself against his hand and panted one word, "Please."

Surprisingly, he listened and inserted a finger, then another, thrusting in and out of her wet center. On the brink of climaxing, she stuck her knuckles in her mouth to keep from crying out. Taking this as his cue, Malfoy pressed his thumb into her clit and curled his fingers. Hermione went weak as her walls clenched and waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Malfoy glanced around to make sure all of the students were watching Snape, then he withdrew his fingers with a loud wet sound and brought them to his mouth. His agile tongue flicked out from between his teeth to clean his fingers as his steely eyes looked deep into Hermione's.

She glanced away, blushing furiously only to see her Potions master smirking at her from the front of the room. She'd never be able to take this class seriously again.


End file.
